


Eggnog

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [20]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Eggnog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: When Chas had suggested a Christmas street party to raise funds for Leo’s Teaching Assistant, the plan had at first seemed like a great idea.





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! Even if i'm not really in the Christmas spirit this year I hope each and everyone of you has a great Christmas and enjoys the Emmerdale episode tonight!

When Chas had suggested a Christmas street party to raise funds for Leo’s Teaching Assistant, the plan had at first seemed like a great idea.

Now however as the entire village is practically milling about on the street all cold and moaning Aaron’s starting to see it’s a bad idea.

“Three eggnogs please” Aaron asks his mum smirking when she glares at him, she’d asked him to work refreshments so she could mill about talking to people on the street who’re all listening to music and enjoying food from Vic’s stall, it’s like a Christmas market on main street full of stalls and booths, the entire village and quite a few non-locals had all pulled through to get this set up, it was even advertised in the paper.

“This whole thing was your idea you planned it don’t expect me to feel sorry for you so you can’t go around and tell everyone you did it, remember it’s for Leo not so you can hold it over Rhona.

“You know she loves him, still right? She wants him back” Chas tells him as she ladles eggnog into cups.

“I know and I’m proud you haven’t attacked her or something, your maturing the old Chas would have jumped on her back for liking her man” Aaron smirks giving her a tenner for the £2 each drink waving his hand to the donation bucket when she goes to hand him back his change.

“I might still do it” She tells him and Aaron just rolls his eyes makes his way to his sister and Gerry and gives them there.

“Thanks” Gerry and Liv say in tandem downing the eggnog taking three big gulps before Liv spits it back into her drink.

“Fucking hell!” She practically shouts wiping her mouth viciously.

“Hey language!” Aaron warns “I told you swear in front of me and I’ll ground ya” he warns her.

“Are you trying to kill me?” She shouts.

“What are you talking about?” he asks frowning.

“That’s got more spirits in than the cemetery” She fires back.

“What?” Aaron asks frowning taking a gulp of Eggnog himself and nearly wincing when the taste of way too much rum hits him the burn of his throat signalling just how much alcohol was in it.

“Ay mum” Aaron shouts walking up to the makeshift bar he’d helped set up this afternoon.

“Yes love?” She smiles.

“Have you tasted this eggnog?” he questions.

“No? I’m allergic to cinnamon aren’t I” 

“It’s got like two bottles of rum in it, why’d you use so much in your eggnog punch bowl” her asks her.

“Rum? What are you talking about? It’s non-alcoholic, Charity made it from a recipe she found online for….” She stops talking in the middle of the sentence looking over to Charity who’s giggling in the corner with Vanessa flirting with each other “Oh I’m going to kill her” She fumes about to step away from the table.

“Don’t cause a scene” Aaron rolls his eyes stepping up to stop her “Just mark up the price and says it’s alcoholic did you sell it to anyone else?” 

“Just your three and Doug and Diane so far…” She shrugs.

“That’s fine then as long as you don’t sell it to kids just be careful will ya Liv’s already been drunk one too many times this year I’d like to finish it without her having another hangover, plus the next time she has a drink and her mum finds out she’ll take her off me, I can’t let that happen not until I get the paper work through” Aaron tells her not realising he’d told her what he and liv have been up too these last few weeks.

“Paper work? Alright spill” Chas challenges.

“Fine but keep ya mouth shut if I tell ya right?” he has to warn because he doesn’t want this getting around and he certainly doesn’t want his mother blabbing to Sandra until Liv’s had a chance to go over and see her in Dublin.

“Obviously” Chas snipes rolling her eyes like a three-year-old.

“Liv likes living here and her being sixteen means Sandra has a say in where she goes, Liv’s got it through her head that Sandra is hinting at her to come live in Dublin with her and Liv doesn’t want that so she asked me to be her legal guardian till she turns eighteen” 

“You do know that Liv is allowed to make the decision where she lives as she’s sixteen right? She’s not technically an adult so she couldn’t get a tenancy agreement until then but as she’s sixteen she can choose to stay or go home her mum can’t force her and nobody would legally take her to live with Sandra unless they thought you were hurting her or something which everyone knows you’d never do you love the bones of that girl even though she puts us all through hell” Chas tells him.

“I told her that as well and she knows that she just told me she’d feel better if they had the paperwork saying it, I think she still thinks we might ship her back off to her mum’s if she misbehaves or something I think me being her legal guardian will finally help her settle down here, if this is something I can do to help her finally think of this place as home then I’m all for it” he shrugs he loves his sister and he just wants her to be happy and when she’d suggested the legal guardianship, how could he refuse to give his little sister some peace of mind?

“If you’re sure you know I’ll support you” Chas tells them she’s cut off from saying more as Diane comes over she looks like she’s about to deck his mum so he steps aside and lets Diane see his mother.

“What the hell are you playing at? I’ve just gave this to Gabby and when Doug finally took a sip of his he told me it was alcoholic” She fumes.

“I am so sorry Diane, I haven’t tasted it cause I’m allergic to the cinnamon in it so Charity made it for me but she’s obviously put alcohol in it I’m so sorry, Aaron’s just came over and told me the same he’d given it to Liv” Chas tells one of her oldest mates the understanding on Diane’s face is obvious as the older women looks to Charity and nods to both of them before storming over and pulling Charity around.

The look on Charities face when Diane poured the Eggnog in her hair was priceless and it will forever be embedded in his mind as his favourite Christmas memory.

Well maybe second best Christmas memory, Robert proposing to him again on Christmas day might just come first he’d have to see how the marriage turned out this time to tell.


End file.
